


We Could be Kings

by Moose_Sass (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyguard AU, M/M, Royalty AU, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moose_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo travels to the castle to become a bodyguard for the prince, but he didn't expect to fall for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could be Kings

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @flavourless-fiction as part of the hq gift exchange 
> 
> i'm sorry if it seems rushed since my ask ate the message so i got the prompts late, but I hope u enjoy it anyways!! i had lots of fun writing it

His life changed in an instant.

One minute he was helping out his father with harvest, a mere peasant and the next he was several classes up the caste system. Kuroo Tetsurou, at the age of fifteen was being summoned to the castle to fill the role of a royal bodyguard; a bodyguard for the crown prince nonetheless. His family was overjoyed simply by the fact that they would be receiving money as compensation for Kuroo's absence.

Kuroo on the other hand was not quite sure how to take it. He was actually throughly surprised he was chosen to begin with in regards to his age. He was young compared to many of the people he had witness to who also put forward their name for the position of the bodyguard, but the prince was younger still.

On one hand he was glad he was chosen. First, he would get out of his small village, something he was sick to death of. Sick of chores and having to work constantly to simply stay alive and keep food on the table. Instead he would live at the castle and be amongst royalty.

That was the other thing. Kuroo was terribly worried about the attitudes of the people of the castle, who were adopting a peasant like him into their ranks. If there was one thing Kuroo couldn't stand it was people who were snotty and acted like they knew everything and if he was being honest he expected nothing less from royalty who had been raised within the save walls of the castle, forever with food on the table.

They knew nothing of his hardships. How they worked non-stop just to give a majority of their crops to the upper classes in the end. How there was rarely food on the table most nights, even then Kuroo would always slip some away to make sure Kenma had food for his family. How Kuroo had feint memories of a sister before illness stole her away. He could still hear his mothers sobs and his fathers blessings of "one less mouth to feed".

After the messenger came to announce the news Kuroo was given a couple hours to gather his things and say goodbye, there was no knowing when he would return home. This was a job for the definite future. Getting together his belongings was the easy part, he didn't have many. Just a couple things from his room and his clothes.

Saying goodbye was harder, Kenma didn't want him to leave. Kuroo had to promise to write before he was allowed out of Kenma's grap. He promised he would and he knew it was one he could keep because adjusting to a new life at the castle was going to be hard he knew, and he knew he was going to miss the hell out of his best friend. His family didn't have much to say to him in parting. He knew they loved him, yet he felt he wouldn't be missed. _One less mouth to feed_ , he reminded himself.

The trip to the castle was long and quiet. The horses hooves pounded against the ground as the carriage jolted over sticks and stones. Kuroo fell asleep sometime after the first hour passed, nothing else to do to pass time. He was woken as they slowed for the gate to open to let them in and Kuroo was hit with just how real this situation was. The castle loomed ahead, tall and proud and Kuroo stared down his new home. The only hope he held was that he would be welcomed easily.

. . .

"Take Kuroo here to Keiji's room please," the king directed the nearest servant. "And make sure he is on his best behaviour." Kuroo wasn't too sure if the king had meant himself or the prince, but if he had to take a guess it would be the latter, since Kuroo had already shown the king his utter respect.

"Yes, Sir." The servant took off quickly and Kuroo followed them out of the throne room and down a set of coradors. He tried to keep track and remember where he was going, but he knew he would be lost for the first couple of weeks. The castle was massive after all, filled with dead ends and locked doors. _This is going to be quite the adjustment_ , he thought to himself.

"I assume the king briefed you on your duties?"

Kuroo was slightly surprised by the sudden question but was able to answer back. "Yes. I'm to be by his side during waking hours, especially when the king and queen are busy. I am to attend all his lessons with him. In case we are under attack I've been told to take him to the throne room where someone will escort us to cover."

"Yes and you'll have an adjoining room to him as well." Kuroo nodded, it was in case anyone tried to climb the walls and attack in the night, but he already knew that.

The servant stopped. "Alright here we are. Your room is the next door over." They opened the door and Kuroo stepped in. The room was both cluttered and empty at the same time. There were things everywhere, a bed in a corner with curtains hanging form each post, a bookcase overflowing with books of every shape and side right beside the windows and doors that Kuroo assumed led to his room and the bathroom. Another door on the other side of the room was open to reveal rows of clothes. The room was full of things and yet the mere size made it seem empty and hollowed out.

In the middle of the room there was a desk and that's where Kuroo spotted the boy. He had his back to Kuroo and had not yet acknowledged he knew there was someone else in his room. From where he was standing Kuroo could see the black curls of hair that ended at the nape of the boys neck. Kuroo turned to look at the servant for aid to find that they had already left and he was completely alone with the prince.

Kuroo cleared his throat. That seemed to get the boys attention and he turned to face Kuroo. Slowly he got up and made his was over to Kuroo dragging his eyes over him several times; Kuroo found himself uncomfortable under the gaze of the boy. The green eyes gave off an intense vibe and Kuroo felt himself intimidated, even though the boy only looked to be about 13.

"Who are you?" He was straightforward, Kuroo had to appreciate that.

"Kuroo Tetsurou. I was hired by your father to be your bodyguard, Sir." Kuroo wasn't sure if the last part was needed, but he added it on anyways. He straightened his posture at that. He shouldn't be feeling intimidated by someone he was supposed to be protecting.

"You're kidding right? What would I need a bodyguard for?" Kuroo could tell by his face he was being completely serious. "Oh and Akaashi is fine. Sir is my dad."

"Your father is concerned that with the riots ongoing that you will be targeted, so I was positioned to watch over you and protect you if needed. Also your father is worried that with the absence of him and your mother you will grow lonely, Akaashi," Kuroo said trying out the name, of course he had known it all his life, he was three when the prince was born after all, but it was different when he was a living, breathing person in front of him.

"So you're here to keep me company? Can you even fight? You don't look much older than me," Akaashi questioned.

"I may only be a few years older, but apparently my skills are adequate for your father. I will also be getting additional training while staying here so I will be able to continue to grow in my ability to protect you."

Akaashi waved his hand, dimissing him, ignoring what he had just said. "Anyways, I am in no need of a bodyguard. I'm perfectly safe living in this castle, thank you."

Slightly fed up with how clearly honest Akaashi was Kuroo bid him farewell and stepped out into the hall. He only hoped things would improve from their current position and that Akaashi would get used to the idea of someone watching over him.

. . .

It took time but eventually Kuroo's life at the castle had improved quite a bit. Akaashi had remained distant towards Kuroo for the first several weeks until he finally seemed to understand that Kuroo was there to stay and would be a big part of his life. From then on things got much easier and Kuroo actually found himself enjoying the time he spend with the prince.

Akaashi was very smart as Kuroo figured out in no time and held his parents in very high respect. His favorite time of the day was his lessons and he enjoyed spending times in the garden located behind the kitchen. Kuroo also found out he did have a sense of humour even if it was a different one at that, Kuroo tried to always laugh at his jokes if he could catch on quick enough.

It was true that the king and queen quickly became more distant ad they struggled to control the rebellion and riots that were going on in their kingdom. Kuroo felt he had become more of a stand-in parent to Akaashi at times than his bodyguard. They ate their meals together every day and Kuroo was the one there to comfort him when Akaashi had nightmares.

Which he had found out the boy suffered from quite frequently. The first night it had happened Kuroo actually thought an assassin had snuck in, since Akaashi had woken up screaming. He was yet to share with Kuroo what the dreams were actually about, but he always woke in a cold sweat with tears running down his face or screaming, so Kuroo knew it was nothing good.

He had to admit, all in all, he had grown quite attached to Akaashi. As they grew to trust each other more he was more patient and kind towards Kuroo. Somehow a year had passed already. They had celebrated Akaashi's birthday again not too long ago, as his first one had been only a week after Kuroo had come to the castle, but Kuroo figured growing up was also playing a part in helping Akaashi's personality.

"Woah, can you teach me how to fight like that?" Kuroo had been warming up mindlessly outside while waiting for Akaashi to finish his bath when Akaahi's voice snapped him out of concentration. Currently he stood at the entrance to the yard, feet not yet on the grass, observing Kuroo's movements. Already Kuroo could see where the maids hadn't dried his hair well enough where the collar of his shirt was wet.

"Uh..I don't know." Akaashi had caught him off guard in the least and even if Kuroo knew he was pretty talented -he had to be for the job- he didn't know how well he could teach fighting even though he knew how well of a student the prince was.

"You can go easy on me so I won't get hurt. Plus you can't say no to the prince."

It wasn't like he couldn't say no to the prince, it was more like he counld't say no to _Akaashi_. Kuroo huffed, it was better Akaashi knew some self defence after all in the case that Kuroo wouldn't be there to protect him. "Alright fine," he huffed.

Akaashi gave a little whoop of success. Kuroo gave a slight smile to the boys excitement. He motioned Akaashi over to where he was standing on the grass and showed him how to get into position and told him to keep his center of balance low. He wasn't sure what else he needed to tell Akaashi, but he figured that would be good for now. Kuroo walked a couple paces before dropping to mirror Akaashi's position. "Okay, now try to land a hit on me."

Akaashi stood still for a moment before dashing forward, his moves where quite easy to read and Kuroo jerked out of the way at the last second. He had to admit though Akaashi was faster than he looked as he whipped around to try to strike again at Kuroo. The swing of his arm was a little too heavy and sent the boy stumbling forwards as he once again missed Kuroo.

It went on like this for quite some time; Akaashi attacking and Kuroo evading but never landing a strike of his own.

"We should probably stop soon for lunch. I think you've done enough for today," Kuroo panted. They had been going at it for quite some time and the heat of the summer was getting to him.

"I didn't even get you! We can't stop yet," Akaashi wined, throwing his hands up into the air.

"You can try again tomorrow and I'll actually show you some techniques instead of just letting you go free," Kuroo laughed once again impressed with Akaahi's enthusiasm to keep trying and improve.

In the next second Kuroo found himself on the ground. It took his brian a moment to process what had happened at first. It seemed like Akaashi had taken the moment with Kuroo's guard down to land a hit on him and Kuroo, completely unprepared, had fallen under Akaashi's weight. This is bad, Kuroo thought as he realized the prince had fallen as well and was now looking down on him, straddling his leg.

Things only got worse when Kuroo felt Akaashi press his lips to his own and he froze. It was nice and Akaashi's lips were soft against his, as Kuroo had always imagined they would be. There wasn't a push or an urgency to the kiss either, it just _was_. The worst part of it all was he didn't want it to stop.

"What are you doing?!" Kuroo separated from Akaashi and rolled the boy off of him.

"I'm sorry!" Akaashi quickly stood up and offered a hand to Kuroo. Kuroo shook it off and stood up by himself.

Kuroo didn't know what else to say. He couldn't say it fine, because it wasn't they were supposed to only have a professional relationship. Kuroo wasn't supposed to have a crush on Akaashi and vice versa. There was no way they could end up together anyways. Akaashi didn't even look one bit ashamed of himself, he wasn't half as flustered as Kuroo was.

"It's just, I like you, Tetsurou." There it was again, Akaashi's complete honesty and that was the other thing, as soon as Akaashi had declared himself comforatble with Kuroo he had asked to call him by his first name. Kuroo didn't mind of course, but it wasn't until some time later that he realized it wasn't helping with his tiny crush at all. After all his crush couldn't even be called tiny anymore, but he couldn't let anyone know that.

"I like you too, Akaashi. You're a good friend." Kuroo wasn't sure what else to say, his mind was whirling and he knew he wasn't thinking clearly anymore. He just hoped he wouldn't say anything stupid to mess up his current relationship with Akaashi; something to hurt him.

"I like you more than a friend though." Akaashi pressed on. Kuroo could never imagine being able to confess like that so he had to give Akaashi some credit in his boldness.

"I, uh-" Kuroo was cut off by one of the maids calling them in for lunch. Taking it as a chance to change the subject Kuroo nudged Akaashi, "Come on, lets go." And that was the end of that.

. . .

They had known it was coming for a long time, but the news that the queen died still took a tole on everyone, she had been sick for some time after all. The doctor said it had been a combination of old age and stress that she fell sick and sadly never recovered from. In truth she had lived much longer than the time she had been told she had, but the castle would still feel empty without her.

Akaashi had excused himself from dinner and all but run to his room when a maid first came to announce the news. Kuroo followed not far after. They reached their adjoining rooms soon enough and Akaashi threw himself on his bed, not bothering to close the door, so Kuroo figured he was allowed in. If the prince had closed the door Kuroo would have given him space to grieve and went to his own room instead.

Kuroo could hear Akaashi's sobs coming from where he tried to muffle them in his pillow and Kuroo felt himself tearing up at just how heartbroken they were. Akaashi had just lost his mother and Kuroo just stood there not knowing what he could do to comfort him. Sure he had gotten used to the princes breakdowns over the years he had been living at the castle, but this was at a whole other level.

Slowly Kuroo moved to the side of Akaashi's bed and took a seat. He felt completely helpless as he watched Akaashi mourning his mother. Unconsciously Kuroo felt his hand move and start to make circles over Akaashi's back in an attempt of comfort. His hand rose and fell with Akaashi's sobs.

They stayed that way for quite some time. Eventually Kuroo felt Akaashi calm down as pure exhaustion took over, his sobbing slowed and finally came to a stop. When Kuroo thought Akaashi had finally drifted off he removed his hand from where it had ended up -petting his mess of black hair- and got up, ready to go back to his room for the night.

"Stay." He looked down to see Akaashi looking at him though puffy eyelids. It didn't take much convincing, he could never say no to Akaashi after all. Kuroo nodded and then went to turn the lights off before crawling into bed next to Akaashi and pulling him closer.

Kuroo didn't have anything to say and he hoped sleep would take them both quickly. "I love you, Tetsurou." It was faint, but he was sure of what he heard.

"Shh, you're tired and you've been though a lot today. You aren't thinking clear so try to get some sleep." Kuroo felt bad just saying those words, but he couldn't let Akaashi see the effect they had on him and he couldn't let him say them so simply. He had almost thought Akaashi had forgot about his confession made years ago; apparently that wasn't the case.

"No I really-"

"I'll stay with you tonight, but you have to sleep okay?" Kuroo drew him closer in hopes to keep him quiet. Akaashi sniffled a bit more, but didn't say anything back to Kuroo's relief. He curled in until his head was tucked under Kuroo's and his black hair was curling up to tickle Kuroo's nose.

It wasn't long before Kuroo noticed his breathing had evened out and he opened his eyes to see Akaashi was fast asleep. Kuroo tried not to think about how much he wished this was real, how they could fall asleep like this every night, tangled together. He pulled Akaashi closer and whispered what he had really wanted to say in reply to Akaashi before falling asleep.

Kuroo was the first one up in the morning and as much as he wanted to keep laying beside Akaashi he figured he should go back to his own room before someone came in and saw them. He only made it to a sitting up position before Akaashi woke.

"Don't go."

Kuroo sighed. "I have to, it's time for the day to start and I'm sure one of the maids will be around to get you ready soon." He stood up and made his way to the door that separated their rooms.

"I meant what I said last night."

Kuroo felt his shoulders drop in defeat. Out of everything, he hoped Akaashi wouldn't remember their conversation from the previous night.

"I'm serious, I lo-"

"I know."

"So then why can't we be together?" There was no hesitation in Akaashi's voice.

"I can't. I just- listen." Kuroo turned to face Akaashi, he put on a face devoid of emotion. He couldn't let Akaashi see how much his was hurting him and how if the prince asked again, he wouldn't have enough self restraint left to refuse him. "I'm you're hired bodyguard. You're the prince. You hated me for the first couple of weeks I was here. We aren't supposed to have a relationship like that. I-it has to remain professional between us. It doesn't help we're both guys."

"So? They would just have to accept that. You do like me though?"

 _Yes_. Sometimes so much it _hurts_. "Yes."

"So then-"

"This-" Kuroo used his hands to gesture to the both of them. "We, can't happen Akaashi. I'm sorry." Kuroo took that moment to leave before Akaashi say anything in reply. Kuroo shut the door behind him with shaking hands. It was true that they had to keep a professional relationship, at least that's what Kuroo kept telling himself as he packed up his belongings. He knew Akaashi would be mad, but Kuroo knew he couldn't remain at the castle, especially since Akaashi now knew of his feelings were mutual. The prince would never let it go.

Kuroo was gone before dinner.

. . .

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The prince was attacked last night. It was in the middle of the night too, so he was totally defenceless. Lucky for him a servent jumped in between them right in time. Not so lucky for the servant though."

Kuroo tore himself away from the vegatble stand he had been hoping to buy dinner at and hurried along through the market aiming for home. He was having trouble processing what he had just heard. Akaashi had been _attacked_ , someone _died_ and Kuroo hadn't there to protect him. It hit him with a realization that it could just have easily been Akaashi who was killed; it was _meant_ for Akaashi to be killed.

It was the first news he had heard of Akaashi in the months since he left without a word to anyone other than the king and it made Kuroo feel sick. It took him less time that before to gather what he needed before he worked at finding a ride to the castle. In the end he ended up having to go to Kenma and borrow one of his horses, which Kenma tacked up for Kuroo with no questions asked. He could probably see the worried look on his friends face.

Kuroo barely registered the ride to the castle, although it seemed infinite times longer than the first time he had arrived. He knew he didn't need to rush, since Akaashi was alive, but he couldn't help to feel responisble for leaving in the first place, it had been his job to protect him overall. He needed to see with his own eyes that Akaashi was safe. It appeared to him he might not be able get past the gate into the castle, but thankfully a guard recognized him and let him in at once.

They told that he could find Akaashi up in his room when he asked. Kuroo had never run faster as he navigated the hallways that he had come to know so well during his time at the castle.

"Keiji! Are you okay?!" Kuroo burst into his room and whipped is head around to where he knew the bed was. He came face to face with a pale Akaashi proped up in bed. Kuroo's eyes did a quick sweep to see any obvious injuries, but he couldn't see any. When he looked at him Akaashi simply smiled.

"You said my name."

"What?" Now Kuroo was confused.

"You said Keiji."

"Oh, um, sorry Akaashi." Sheepishly Kuroo took a step farther into the room and came to a stop at the end of the bed.

"Don't be, I've been trying to get you to call me that for years. Who knew all I had to do was try to get myself killed." Akaashi offered him another smile. Kuroo felt sick.

" _Don't_."

Akaashi's smile faltered and fell away at Kuroo's tone. "Sorry."

"No." Kuroo was surprised how angry his voice came out. By the looks of it Akaashi was too. Kuroo sighed and gave himself a moment to calm down. "It's my fault, I left you. It is -it was- my job to protect you. I'm sorry." Kuroo wanted badly to ask why he hadn't gone to the throne room, as that had been his instructions if under attack, but Kuroo knew this had happened in the middle of the night and that hadn't been an option.

Akaashi opened his mouth to say something, but Kuroo cut him off, "Are you hurt?"

"They just got my side." Akaashi pulled up his shirt to show Kuroo the bandages around his stomach, hiding his wound. "I'm fine. They just didn't want that part of the story to be released to the public. They thought it would cause worry. The doctors said I'll make a complete recovery though, just maybe some scars."

Kuroo couldn't say anything. He just felt guilt for the pain that Akaashi must be in and how it all lead back to being his fault. He noted how Akaashi hadn't brought up the servant that had died in his place, Kuroo figured it was enough to leave that for another day.

"Don't say anything, _please_. I'm okay. I just need you to stay." That was all Kuroo needed to hear. Those were the words he had been hoping to hear months ago, the night he left. He was slightly uneasy at how he was forgiven, but he knew how Akaashi worked and how he wouldn't blame Kuroo, since technically he wasn't his bodyguard at the time of the attack. Kuroo moved to curl up beside him in the bed careful to watch for Akaashi's side.

Kuroo leaned over to kiss Akaashi on the forehead before wrapping his arm around him. Kuroo let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding and felt Akaashi do the same. He was happy and he was home.

"I love you, Keiji."

"I know."

"I always have."

"I know. I love you too, Tetsu."


End file.
